Missing You
by angels0410
Summary: Ada pepatah menyatakan kesan pertama adalah hal penting dalam pembentukan suatu hubungan terutama hubungan pria dan wanita. Tapi berpikirlah, kata 'kesan' itu sendiri bermakna apa dan kesan seperti apa yang bisa menciptakan benang merah. Semua masih belum terjawab dan jika benang merah sudah tercipta, apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya? #14OFSHE : Rose
" **Missing You"**

 **Penyanyi : Nishino Kana**

 **Naruto Disclaimer©Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Pairing : SasuHina**

 **Rate : T**

 **Event : 14OFSHE**

…

Ada pepatah menyatakan kesan pertama adalah hal penting dalam pembentukan suatu hubungan terutama hubungan pria dan wanita. Tapi berpikirlah, kata 'kesan' itu sendiri bermakna apa dan kesan seperti apa yang bisa menciptakan benang merah. Semua masih belum terjawab dan jika benang merah sudah tercipta, apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya

…

Seorang gadis yang berjalanan melewati koridor dengan tergesa-gesa, dengan membawa setumpuk buku.

"Hinata."

Si gadis pembawa buku menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik untuk melihat orang yang memanggil namanya. "Ino."

"Kau salah membawa buku Hinata. Itu buku yang harusnya aku berikan para Kurenai-sensei."

"A-Apa?" Hinata sangat terkejut, buku yang susah payah dibawa dari lantai tiga ke lantai dasar ternyata bukan buku tugas miliknya.

"Tadi aku sudah memanggilmu tapi kau terus saja berjalan."

"Ma-Maaf.." Hinata menyerahkan buku di tangannya pada Ino, "lalu buku milikku?"

Ino tersenyum dan menjawab, "Ah… Karena bukumu sangat berat maka aku biarkan di ruang tadi."

"Astaga, a-aku harus naik lagi…"

"Hahaha… Kau sudah tahu jawabannya." Ino tertawa, "Sudah sana, kelas itu akan digunakan oleh senpai. Tadi saja sudah ada sekumpulan senpaidi sana." Ino tersenyum jahil.

"I-Ino temani aku…" Hinata memegang lengan Ino.

"Maaf Hinata, aku harus masuk kelas selanjutnya. Lagian kau bisa berkenalan dengan salah satu senpai itu Hinata, tapi jangan dekati si Uchiha." Setelah berkata hal yang membuat Hinata bingung, Ino langsung melenggang pergi.

Dengan sedikit berlari Hinata menaiki tangga hingga sampai pada tujuannya. Sedikit membuka pintu dan mengintip, memastikan perkataan Ino. Dan tepat, memang ada empat orang pria di tengah ruangan itu, asyik berbincang dan merokok.

' _Kami-sama… bantu aku…'_ Batin Hinata.

Dengan langkah pelan ia memasuki ruang kelas itu, walau pelan tapi tetap menarik perhatian ke empat pria tersebut. Dengan canggungnya Hinata tersenyum dan menyapa, "Pe-Permisi senpai."

"Mau apa kau!?" Salah satu dari keempat senior itu bertanya dengan nada tidak menyenangkan.

Mendengar cara bicara itu membuat Hinata membeku dan menatap takut pada lawan bicaranya, "Ma-Maaf… A-Aku hanya ingin mengambil buku yang tertinggal."

"Sasuke jangan bicara seperti itu, lihat dia jadi ketahutan tebayo." Ucap pria berambut pirang dan mendapat tatapan tajam dari orang yang bernama Sasuke.

"Diam saja kau Naruto." Sasuke berdiri dan berjalan mendekati Hinata.

Naruto ingin menghalangi Sasuke tapi dua orang pria lainnya menghalanginya, "Biarkan saja."

Hinata semakin takut melihat Sasuke yang tetap memasang wajah datarnya. Berbeda dengan Sasuke yang entah kenapa malah bersemangat melihat wajah ketakutan Hinata. Sebuah seringai pun muncul pada wajah datar Sasuke, hingga menambah tingkat keseramannya.

"Siapa namamu? Tingkat[1] berapa? Apa sudah punya pacar?" Jarak mereka sangat dekat hingga membuat mereka saling merasakan panas napas lawan bicaranya.

Dalam keadaan terpojok seperti itu membuat Hinata semakin gugup, "Hyu-Hyuuga Hi-Hinata, tingkat dua, dan be-belum punya pacar."

"Bagus." Sasuke memundurkan tubuhnya memberi jarak aman pada Hinata, "Sasuke Uchiha tingkat tiga, dan pacar Hyuuga Hinata. Kau setuju?"

Hinata mengangguk begitu saja, tidak fokus pada pernyataan maupun pertanyaan Sasuke. Tapi tiga orang pria di dekat mereka sudah tertawa.

"Hei Sasuke kau tidak romantis tebbayo." Ejek Naruto.

"Kita akan melakukan perayaan setelah ini." Ucap Gaara.

"Dia pasti tidak paham dengan maksudmu Sasuke."

"Diam saja kau Shikamaru. Dia sudah setuju dan tidak ada penolakan." Sasuke tersenyum penuh kemenangan, saat melihat Shikamaru tidak berkata apapun.

Beralih kembali pada sang gadis yakni Hyuuga Hinata.

"Kalau begitu ambil bukumu dan aku akan mengantarmu." Ucap Sasuke.

"Ta-Tapi…"

"Ingat Hime, aku tidak menerima penolakan." Setelah berkata itu, Sasuke langsung mendaratkan kecupan pada kening Hinata, "Untuk permulaan."

Hinata tidak bisa berkata apa-apa, ia hanya terpaku menatap mata onyx yang mulai menenggelamkan dirinya. Kenapa ia mudah larut dalam tatapan itu.

"Masih mau kukecup?" Tanya Sasuke mulai mendekati dirinya.

Hinata terkejut dan langsung mundur. Kelakuan itu membuat Sasuke semakin ingin tertawa, tapi ia tidak akan membiarkan dirinya keluar dari sifat seorang Uchiha. Tidak akan pernah. "Kalau begitu ambil bukumu."

" _Ha'i_ " Ucap Hinata tidak membantah, ada apa dengan dirinya. Hinata benar-benar sudah tenggelam dan mengeluarkan sifat dasar gadis penurut dan Sasuke suka itu.

Mereka meninggalkan ke tiga pria tadi dengan santainya. Namun ke tiga pria itu malah tersenyum melihat tingkah Sasuke.

"Dia sudah mendapatkannya." Ucap Gaara.

"Aku senang melihat Sasuke tebayo…" Balas Naruto.

"Hampir dua tahun Sasuke mengincar gadis itu. Dan sedikit keberuntungan hari ini membuatnya mendapatkan gadis itu." Kata Shikamaru.

"Kau ingat wajah Sasuke saat melihat buku itu?" Tanya Gaara.

"Astaga… Hahaha… Wajahnya memerah dan dia tersenyum pada buku itu. Hahaha.." Naruto tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Untung Ino mau mengikuti perkataan kita. Ini semua karena Shikamaru." Ucap Gaara.

"Ada gunanya juga kau berpacaran dengan Ino." Ucap Naruto tak tahu diri.

Sebuah pukulan mendarat di kepala Naruto, "Jaga ucapanmu."

* * *

[1] Tingkat = Tahun dalam perkuliahan, Hitungan satu tingkat dua semester

* * *

-0o0o0-

Daun mulai berguguran, menunjukkan musim yang berganti. Kehangatan pancaran sinar matahari tergantikan oleh hembusan angin dingin. Pohon yang sebelumnya hijau dan lebat, kini mulai menguning dengan dedaunan yang mulai jatuh mengotori sekitarnya.

Sebuah daun jatuh tepat di pangkuan seorang gadis dengan rambut panjang berwarna biru tua dan berkulit putih tergolong pucat. Tangannya menyentuh daun itu, sebuah senyum terukir namun juga beriringan dengan setetes air mata. "Hiks…" Isakan keluar dari bibirnya.

"Hinata-san kenapa anda keluar? Bukankah Tsunade-sama sudah melarang anda untuk keluar."

Sebuah omelan terdengar dari belakang tubuh gadis itu, gadis yang bernama Hinata. Secara berlahan menoleh melihat wanita itu, namun sebelum itu Hinata sudah terlebih dahulu menghapus air matanya.

"Gomen… Aku hanya bosan Shizune-san." Untuk menutupi kesalahannya, Hinata tersenyum.

Orang yang bernama Shizune itu menggeleng melihat tingkah Hinata. "Cobalah bersabar Hinata-san, jika seperti ini terus maka anda akan memperburuk keadaan."

Hinata menundukkan kepalanya menahan perasaan bergejolak di dalam dadanya, "Gomen Shizune-san. _Nido to kurikaeshimasen_ [2]."

Melihat wajah Hinata yang seperti itu, membuat Shizune merasa kasihan. "Sudahlah… Ayo masuk, kita harus segera melakukan pemeriksaan."

" _Ha'i_ " Jawab Hinata.

Dengan bantuan Shizune, Hinata memasuki gedung besar dengan dominasi warna putih.

* * *

[2] _Nido to kurikaeshimasen = Saya tidak akan mengulanginya lagi  
_

* * *

-0o0o0-

Malam menyapa semua orang, langit yang bersih tanpa awan dan hanya dihiasi bulan dan beberapa bintang memanjakan mata setiap orang yang melihatnya.

"Hanabi bagaimana keadaan Sasuke?" Tanya Hinata.

Hanabi bisa merasakan perasaan sedih pada nada bicara Hinata, "Baik kok nee-chan. Apa nee-chan rindu padanya?"

"Tidak perlu Hanabi."

"Kalau hanya bertemu tidak masalah nee-chan." Ucap Hanabi.

"Tidak untuk sekarang Hanabi. Nee-chan akan bertemu dengan Sasuke ketika semua kembali seperti semula." Hinata tersenyum sambil menatap Hanabi, "Ta-Tapi apa Sasuke masih mau menerimaku?" Kegetiran tersirat dari wajah Hinata, walau tetap tersenyum.

Hanabi tidak tahu entah seberapa kuat kakaknya itu, tapi yang pasti Hanabi akan tetap bersama Hinata dalam keadaan apapun. Hanabi memeluk kakaknya dan berkata, "Dia sangat mencintaimu nee-chan, nee-chan tetap orang yang paling Sasuke harapkan."

"Karena itulah aku pergi Hanabi."

Ucapan Hinata membuat Hanabi melepas pelukannya dan bertanya, "Maksud nee-chan?"

Hinata kembali tersenyum dan mengelus pipi Hanabi, "Akan lebih menyakitkan jika kau kehilangan orang yang sangat kau sayangi. Jika suatu saat aku tidak bisa bersama Sasuke lagi, maka aku tidak ingin melukai hatinya."

Sumpah demi apapun, Hanabi tidak ingin mendengar kalimat itu, terlalu menyakitkan, "Nee-chan akan kembali pada Sasuke, aku janji. Nee-chan tahukan aku tidak pernah mengingkari janjiku."

Melihat Hanabi sangat bersemangat, membuat Hinata juga bersemangat. "Kalau begitu aku akan bersemangat. Lagi pula aku tidak ingin meninggalkan tou-chan pada anak sepertimu." Hinata mencubit pipi Hanabi, "Dan aku masih ingin bersama Sasuke."

Lama mereka berdiam sibuk dengan pemikiran mereka sendiri hingga Hanabi membuka suara, "Nee-chan… sebaiknya kita masuk saja, udara semakin dingin."

Hinata menggeleng merespon perkataan adiknya, "Aku ingin disini sebentar lagi Hanabi."

"Tapi nee-chan…"

" _Please…_ " Hinata memegang tangan Hanabi memohon.

Hanabi mengelus tangan kakaknya, "Baiklah nee-chan tapi pakai ini ya…" Hanabi melampirkan selimut pada bahu Hinata. "Kalau begitu Hanabi masuk ke dalam, ada yang harus Hanabi selesaikan."

" _Arigatou_ " Ucap Hinata lirih melihat Hanabi yang sudah berjalan pergi.

Malam yang membawa angin dingin membuat dirinya semakin menggigil, walaupun begitu Hinata tetap di sana. Ia menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut, mengurangi rasa dingin pada tubuhnya.

Hinata yang awalnya hanya terfokus pada langit, kini beralih menatap sepasang kekasih yang duduk tidak jauh darinya. Mereka terlihat sangat serasi dan penuh dengan keromantisan, menggoreskan luka pada hatinya. Cemburu… iri… rindu… berkecabuk menjadi satu. "Sa-Sasuke… hiks." Ucapnya lirih.

Kenangan masa lalunya –delapan bulan lalu- mendorong air matanya keluar begitu saja. Rasa sakit menjalar ke dada kirinya hingga Hinata menguatkan genggamannya pada kursi rodanya.

 **FLASHBACK ON**

Hinata memandang dirinya di depan cermin, menilai penampilannya. Wajahnya terlihat berseri-seri dihiasi senyum yang sejak tadi tidak pernah luntur. Kamar Hinata sudah terlihat seperti kapal pecah. Hanya untuk memilih pakaian yang tepat, ia sampai membongkar isi lemari.

"Astaga nee-chan." Teriak Hanabi saat memasuki kamar kakaknya. "Apa terjadi peperangan di ruangan ini."

Hinata terkejut saat Hanabi masuk tanpa mengetuk pintu. "Ha-Hanabi?"

"Mau ke mana?" Tanya Hanabi dengan mata menyipit, saat melihat kakaknya yang berdandan tidak seperti biasanya. Sifat _over protectif_ Hanabi muncul seketika.

"A-Ano… Nee-chan ingin pe-pergi makan mal-"

"Siapa?" Tanya Hanabi tidak sabar.

"U-Uchiha Sa-Sasuke." Hinata menunduk saat merasakan aura gelap Hanabi.

Hanabi tidak suka mendengar jawaban Hinata. Bukannya apa-apa, hanya saja siapa yang tidak mengetahui Uchiha Sasuke. Seorang _cassanova_ di Konoha, tempat dirinya dan Hinata tinggal. Seorang yang juga terkenal sebagai _badboy_ , memanfaatkan wanita-wanita yang mengagumi ketampanannya.

"Aku melarang nee-chan pergi." Hanabi bicara tegas.

"Ta-Tapi… setengah jam lagi dia akan menjemput nee-chan." Hinata mencoba menjelaskan.

Hanabi menggeleng, "Aku melarang dan jika nee-chan tetap bersikeras pergi maka akan adukan pada tou-san."

Hinata tidak bisa berkata apapun dengan menunduk ia terduduk di pinggir tempat duduknya. Hanabi sebenarnya tidak tega melihat ekspresi Hinata, tapi apapun akan dilakukannya untuk melindungi Hinata dari seorang brengsek dengan marga Uchiha itu.

Ting Tong. Ting Tong.

Suara bel yang dibunyikan menandakan ada seseorang yang datang. Setelahnya ponsel Hinata bordering, menandakan sebuah pesan masuk **'Hinata aku sudah di depan rumahmu.'** Hinata berlari menuruni tangga, saat hendak membuka pintu, tangannya didahului oleh tangan Hanabi.

"Nee-chan di dalam saja, biar Hanabi yang bicara padanya." Perintah Hanabi.

Hanabi membuka pintu, keluar dan kembali menutup pintu. Sekarang ia berdiri di hadapan seorang Uchiha. Lihatlah penampilannya yang sangat memukau mata. Tapi bagi Hanabi itu semua adalah setumpuk sampah, menilai seseorang tidak selalu berdasarkan penampilan. Itu merupakan prinsip hidup Hanabi.

"Mau apa seorang Uchiha brengsek datang ke kediaman Hyuuga yang terhormat." Terdengar kasar namun Hanabi sudah terlalu tidak menyukai pria di hadapannya itu.

"Maaf… Apa Hinata ada? Kami ada janji makan malam." Ucap Sasuke masih dengan posisinya yang berdiri dengan memasukkan tangannya pada saku celananya. Tingkah ini juga terlihat tidak sopan, tapi itulah sifat Uchiha.

"Nee-chan membatalkannya." Hanabi berbohong dan tersenyum menjatuhkan Sasuke. Membatalkan sama dengan menolak bukan(?).

"Dia sudah berjanji. Apa seorang Hyuuga sering mengingkari janjinya?" Pertanyaan itu tergolong merendahkan.

"Aku tidak akan memperbolehkan nee-chanku pergi dengan seorang brengsek sepertimu." Akhirnya Hanabi membongkar kebohongannya sendiri.

"Aku tidak akan menyakitinya dan aku memang serius padanya." Kini Sasuke menyatakan hal itu pada Hanabi. Hari ini bukan hanya sekedar makan malam tapi hari ini adalah kencan pertama mereka, setelah seminggu mereka jadian.

Terkejut Hanabi mendengarkan pengakuan Uchiha di depannya. Terlihat dengan jelas kesungguhan pada nada dan raut wajah Uchiha bungsu itu. Hinata pasti juga mendengar ucapan itu dari balik pintu dan merasakan kesungguhan.

"Jika kau menyakitinya? Apa yang akan kulakukan padamu?" Tanya Hanabi.

Sasuke tersenyum, "Apapun yang membuatmu senang Hanabi."

"Baiklah, aku pegang omonganmu. Kau bisa membawa nee-chan dan kembali tanpa lecet sedikit pun."

"Hn."

Setelahnya barulah Sasuke melihat Hinata, tampak sangat cantik hingga membuat jantungnya berdetak tak beraturan. "Kita sudah terlambat, ayo." Sasuke berjalan terlebih dahulu meninggalkan Hinata yang masih terpaku.

Aish… Sasuke sama sekali tidak memiliki sisi romantis. Masa ninggalin teman kencannya, harusnyakan jalan beriringan.

Detik berikutnya Sasuke baru menyadari jika Hinata tidak bergerak dari tempatnya. Ia menghela napas berusaha menenangkan dirinya. Tidak biasanya Sasuke seperti ini, ini bukan kencan pertamanya bersama wanita. Tapi tingkahnya seperti baru berpacaran saja, aneh.

Sasuke menghampiri Hinata, mengulurkan tangannya di hadapan Hinata. "Mau berjalan di sampingku Hime?"

Panggilan Sasuke membuatnya merona dengan anggukan ia kemudian membalas uluran tangan Sasuke. Berjalan memasuki mobil Ferrari hitam milik Sasuke.

Dalam perjalanan keduanya hanya diam menikmati suasana malam yang nampak terang dengan bantuan cahaya bulan dan lampu jalan. Melewati keramaian menuju tempat yang cukup sepi.

"Sa-Sasuke kita mau ke mana?" Tanya Hinata sedikit khawatir, karena mereka sudah keluar dari Konoha.

Raut wajah khawatir Hinata terbaca dengan jelas oleh Sasuke, ia menepuk pelan puncak kepala Hinata sambil berkata, "Kita akan ke Hoshigakure."

Hinata terkejut, kota itu merupakan kota kecil yang katanya sangat cantik dan Hinata pernah berkeinginan ke kota kecil itu. "Ma-masih lamakah kita sampai?" Hinata menatap Sasuke dengan mata berbinar.

Sasuke tertawa melihat wajah imut Hinata, "Apa kau sangat ingin ke sana?"

Jawaban penuh semangat. "Ya."

Sasuke terkesima melihat semangat Hinata yang menggebu-gebu. Tidak biasanya gadis pemalu itu bertingkah seperti itu. Tapi bagaimana pun tingkah Hinata, baginya Hinata adalah gadis yang paling sempurna.

Akhirnya sampai juga pada lokasi yang sudah direncanakan Sasuke. Dengan sifat gentlenya Sasuke membuka pintu samping Hinata, mengaitkan kelima jarinya pada jari Hinata. Berjalan beriringan melewati jalan setapak yang di pinggirnya penuh dengan bunga mawar dengan berbagai warna. Jika di sekitar mereka penuh bunga, maka di atas mereka penuh bintang. Bukan tanpa alasan kota kecil ini diberikan nama Hoshigakure yakni kota bintang.

Sungguh hati Hinata terlalu senang, hingga tanpa sadar ia menggenggam lengan Sasuke menggunakan tangannya yang terbebas.

"Kau suka Hime?" Tanya Sasuke yang kini telah duduk di tengah-tengah taman tersebut dengan meja penuh hidangan makanan.

"Sangat suka…" Hinata tersenyum lebar pada Sasuke.

"Syukurlah." Ucap Sasuke.

"Sasuke menyiapkan semua ini sendiri?" Tanya Hinata di antara kegiatan makannya.

"Aku menyiapkannya sen-" Nampak berpikir, "Gaara, Naruto dan Shikamaru memberi sedikit bantuan."

"Oh…"

Sasuke tersenyum melihat Hinata yang dengan lahapnya memakan semua hidangan itu. Hingga tidak terlalu mempedulikan makanan yang berselemotan di sekitar bibirnya. Sedangkan dirinya sendiri hanya meneguk satu, dua kali _juice_ di depannya.

"Sasuke ayo makan…" Ucap Hinata.

"Hn. Melihatmu saja sudah cukup."

Sasuke memajukan wajahnya, tangannya digerakkan menyentuh bibir Hinata. Menyapu bekas makan pada sekitar bibir Hinata, bermaksud membersihkan dari sisa makanan. Namun tangannya malah terdiam dan membelai bibir ranum Hinata.

"Aku ingin mencicipinya."

Sungguh Hinata tidak mengerti maksud kalimat Sasuke. Tapi sedetik kemudian dia mengerti, apa maksud Sasuke. **Ingin Mencium Bibirnya.** Awalnya hanya menempel, namun kemudian lidah Sasuke mulai membelai bibir Hinata, membersihkan segala sisa makanan.

"Dengan senang hati aku melakukannya, jika cara makanmu seperti ini."

Wajah Hinata memanas, kekasihnya ini sungguh sangat mudah mengubah suasana hatinya. "Mesum."

Sasuke hanya bisa tertawa melihat tingkah Hinata, gadis itu selalu menjadi sosok sempurna dipandangan Sasuke. Bersama Hinata membuatnya menjadi sosok lain, sosok yang lebih baik. Dan pendapat itu di setujui oleh keluarga dan sahabat Sasuke. Semua orang-orang terdekat Sasuke menyukai perubahan Sasuke dan mendukung hubungannya dengan Hinata.

 **FLASHBACK OFF**

Ia ingin pergi, terlalu sakit mengingat semuanya. Tapi kenapa kursi rodanya tidak dapat digerakkan.

"Ta-tanganku…" Hinata mencoba menggerakkannya tapi tidak bisa, "Ti-tidak. Kenapa aku tidak bisa menggerakkan tanganku? Kumohon bergeraklah…" Ucap Hinata lirih.

Tapi sia-sia tidak bisa, setelah kakinya kini tangannya. Apa satu persatu bagian tubuhnya tidak dapat digerakkan lagi. Apa ia akan segera menyusul ibunya dan harapannya selama ini harus pupus. Ia menangis, apa nasipnya harus semenyedihkan ini?

Orang-orang terus berganti, hingga lokasi di sekitarnya sepi dan semakin dingin. Ia menggigil merasakan hembusan angin yang menusuk tulang-tulangnya. Air matanya sudah mengering dan tubuhnya sudah kelelahan.

Tak ada pemikiran dalam untuk meminta tolong pada orang lain. Meminta tolong, sama dengan menguatkan argumennya bahwa ia tidak berguna dan hanya menyusahkan orang lain. Hingga ia lebih memilih diam dan terus mencoba menggerakkan tangannya.

"Nee-chan!" Teriak Hanabi dengan amarah. "Sampai kapan nee-chan tetap di sini? Apa nee-chan tidak ingin sembuh? Apa nee-chan tidak ingin bertemu bertemu Sasuke?"

Jantungnya berdetak kuat hingga menimbulkan rasa sakit yang mendalam. "Hiks… Hiks… Aku ingin… hiks… bertemu Sasuke. Hiks. Sasuke…"

Sadar kalimat yang digunakannya terlalu kasar, Hanabi meminta maaf. Selama ini yang menjadi kekuatan terbesar Hinata yaitu Sasuke. Dan sudah hampir genap satu tahun Hinata tidak pernah menemui Sasuke bahkan mendengar suaranya. "Gomen nee-chan."

"Hanabi… tanganku tidak bisa digerakkan. Hiks. Apa aku akan seperti kaa-san?" Tanya Hinata dengan lirih dan linangan air mata.

"Nee-chan jangan bercanda, mungkin itu hanya kram karena nee-chan terlalu lama terkena udara malam. Ini pasti bisa bergerak lagi kok." Ucap Hanabi.

Hanabi mendorong kursi roda Hinata memasuki gedung rumah sakit. Sudah ssetahun Hinata rutin berkunjung ke rumah sakit dan dua bulan terakhir Hinata harus dirawat inap. Ini semua demi kesembuhan Hinata.

-0o0o0-

Sebuah ruangan dipenuhi oleh beberapa pria dewasa yang sibuk dengan kegiatannya masing-masing. Keadaan ruangan yang berantakan dan dipenuhi sampah makanan membuktikan mereka sudah lama di sana.

"Sampai kapan Sasuke akan seperti itu Gaara?" Ucap seorang pria pirang.

"Entahlah. Kau tahu sendiri Naruto, bagaimana perasaan Sasuke terhadap gadis itu." Ucap pria berambut merah.

Seorang pria lainnya nampak terbangun dari tidurnya dan sedikit menguap, "Hah… Sudah setahun lebih kejadian itu terjadi, tapi Sasuke masih tidak menerimanya."

"Aku sangat kasihan melihatnya." Ucap pria bernama Naruto.

"Aku tidak butuh dikasihani Naruto."

Ketiga pria tadi melihat ke asal suara, pria dengan rambut _raven_ berantakan berjalan menuruni tangga memegang segelas _wine_ [2]. Ternyata orang yang menjadi bahan pembicaraan sudah datang menghampiri mereka.

"Sasuke! Kenapa kau masih berantakan seperti ini? Kami sudah menunggu hampir lima jam dan kau bahkan belum mandi." Naruto berdiri dan berkacak pinggang.

"Hn."

"Jawaban seperti apa itu Sasuke!?" Naruto mulai geram.

"…"

Tidak ada jawaban, yang ada hanya tatapan sinis pada Naruto.

Helaan napas terdengar dari pria dengan rambut tertata seperti buah nanas. "Berisik Naruto."

"Hei… pelankan suaramu Naruto." Tambah Gaara.

"Baiklah." Naruto menyerah menghadapi ketiga sahabatnya terutama Sasuke. Ia pun kembali duduk dan menenangkan diri.

"Kau sudah tahu sekarang dia ada di mana?" Pertanyaan Shikamaru membuat suasana menjadi lebih tegang.

"Tidak." Sasuke mengacak rambutnya frustasi, usaha yang dilakukannya selama hampir setahun sama sekali tidak membuahkan hasil.

"Sasuke apa Hinata sedang sakit?" Tanya Naruto.

Sasuke mengernyitkan dahinya, tidak mengerti maksud pertanyaan Naruto. Shikamaru dan Gaara hanya diam, karena mereka juga sebelumnya mendapatkan pertanyaan yang sama.

"Tidak." Walau bingung tapi Sasuke masih mengingat dengan jelas bahwa gadisnya itu tidak pernah mengeluhkan mengenai sakit atau penyakitnya.

"Kenapa Sakura menyatakan Hinata pernah terlihat di sebuah rumah sakit?" Tanya Naruto pada mereka semua. Tapi pertanyaan itu hanya pertanyaan tanpa jawaban. Tidak seorang pun yang mengerti mengenai hal itu.

Peristiwa yang lalu membuat seorang Uchiha Sasuke berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat. Sasuke bagai tertelan kegelapan, semenjak Hinata pergi dan memutuskan segala hubungan yang terkait dengan Sasuke. Kini Sasuke hanya berusaha mencari dan terus mencari keberadaan Hinata.

"Aku merindukannya." Sasuke berbicara pelan namun Gaara, Naruto dan Shikamaru sangat jelas mendengarnya. Tapi apa yang bisa mereka lakukan, selama ini mereka juga membantu mencari Hinata namun semua nihil.

-0o0o0-

"Bagaimana dokter keadaan Hinata-nee?"

Saat ini Hanabi berada di ruang dokter sedangkan Hinata masih ditangani oleh para perawat lainnya. Kalian pasti bertanya kenapa Hanabi, kenapa bukan Hiashi. Saat ini Hiashi, ayah Hinata sedang mengurus bisnis di luar negeri. Bukan tidak peduli, tapi ini semua demi Hinata. Jika Hiashi tidak pergi maka Hiashi akan kehilangan proyek besar.

Tidak perlu munafik, biarpun orang berkata anak hanya membutuhkan kasih sayang. Tapi coba pikirkan, kehilangan proyek sama dengan kehilangan uang, tanpa uang tidak ada biaya pengobatan Hinata. Tanpa pengobatan maka dipastikan Hinata akan semakin cepat menuju pintu dunia lain.

"Maaf…" Dokter itu menggeleng, "Jika seperti ini berarti cara sebelumnya tidak berhasil. Kini kaki dan tangan hinata sudah lumpuh. Kami takut penyakitnya semakin menyebar dan akhirnya sampai pada organ vitalnya."

"Ma-Maksud dokter!?" Hanabi sangat tidak terima dengan ucapan itu.

"Hinata menderita penyakit Amyotrophic Lateral Sclerosis (ALS). Penyakit ini menyerang sel saraf di sum-sum tulang belakang serta bagian otak sehingga mengakibatkan gerak mati pada otot. Dengan kata lain penyakit ini menyebabkan kelumpuhan otot, namun yang paling berbahaya adalah kelumpuhan pada otot pernapasan."

Jantung Hanabi hampir berhenti memompa, "Tsunade-san lakukan apapun untuk menyelamatkan nee-chan."

"Maaf… Tidak ada penyembuhan untuk penyakit ini. Kita hanya bisa memperlambat kerusakannya saja Hanabi."

Sang dokter –Tsunade- juga tidak tega menyampaikan hal tersebut. Mengenal Hinata selama ini sebagai pasiennya membuatnya sangat dekat dengan keluarga Hyuuga itu.

"Hiks. Apa yang harus kukatakan pada nee-chan. Aku tidak sanggup menghancurkan harapan nee-chan selama sebulan." Hanabi menangis menumpahkan kesedihannya dan dokter itu hanya bisa memeluk Hanabi. "Bahkan aku telah membuat janji pada nee-chan."

"Kita harus tetap kuat dihadapannya Hanabi." Ucap Tshunade.

"Bodohnya aku menyatakan nee-chan pasti sembuh. Nee-chan sangat ingin bersama Sasuke, nee-chan mencintainya. Hiks… Aku hanya seorang penipu besar, aku menipu nee-chan. Tsunade-san tahu bukan bagaimana perasaan nee-chan?"

Tsunade jelas tahu, Hinata adalah gadis pemalu namun jika dia merasa sangat dekat dan nyaman pada seseorang maka ia akan dengan hati menjadikan orang tersebut sebagai tempat luapan hatinya.

"Sudahlah Hanabi, kau itu adik yang sangat baik."

 **FLASHBACK ON**

"Bagaimana rasanya Hinata? Apa masih sakit?" Tanya Tsunade sambil memeriksa kertas hasil pemeriksaan Hinata.

"Sedikit sakit." Ucapnya.

"Bersabarlah itu memang sering terjadi jika operasi baru selesai dilaksanakan. Aku senang kau tidak menangis tersedu-sedu seperti anak _playgroup_."

"Aku tidak akan menangis, demi Sasuke. Aku ingin segera bertemu Sasuke." Wajah Hinata memerah saat melihat sebuah foto di atas nakas."

Tsunade merasa penasaran dengan sosok Sasuke yang dimaksud Hinata. "Lelaki seperti apa yang bisa sabar menghadapi tingkahmu ini Hinata?" Pertanyaan yang mengejek.

"Tsunade-san." Hinata mempoutkan bibirnya hingga terlihat semakin lucu. "Dia itu sangat luar biasa."

"Apa?"

"Dia sangat tampan, baik dan sangat romantis, walaupun terkadang sangat mengerikan." Hinata merinding membayangkan sesuatu. "Sasuke pernah memukul laki-laki yang mencoba mendekatiku, jika saat itu tidak ada sahabat-sahabatnya pasti Sasuke sudah mengirim laki-laki itu ke surge."

"Berbahaya sekali." Peringatan Tsunade.

Hinata menggeleng, "Sasuke hanya tidak bisa mengendalikan amarahnya. Tapi setelah satu bulan kami berpacaran, Sasuke berubah jadi lebih baik. Bukan hanya terhadap aku, sahabat dan keluarganya tapi juga orang-orang di sekirarnya."

"Kau memang bisa mengubah seseorang."

"Aku rindu saat dia memeluk dan mengenggam tanganku. Rasanya hangat berbeda dengan genggaman yang lain dan aku menyukai perasaanku saat itu." Hinata bersuara pelan, sepertinya hatinya mulai merasakan sesak karena kerinduannya.

"Bicaralah dengannya."

"Tidak bisa. Akan terlalu menyakitkan jika melihatnya menangis saat melihatku seperti ini Tsunade-san."

"Aku akan berusaha sebaiknya." Ucap Tsunade meringankan beban Hinata.

"Ya, aku percaya pada Tsunade-san"

 **FLASHBACK OFF**

Tanpa mereka sadari ternyata Hinata sudah berada di balik pintu yang terbuka itu, mendengar semua pembicaraan mereka. Keringat dingin mengucur dengan deras dari dahi Hinata seiring dengan detak jantungnya yang semakin kuat hingga tak terkontrol. Setiap kata yang dia dengar memberi rasa sakit pada dadanya. Hingga ia sulit untuk menarik napas.

' _Sakit sekali, sesak. Akhirnya aku hanya bisa menyakiti perasaan orang-orang di sekitarku. Akhirnya aku akan melukai semua orang. Aku tidak sanggup jika harus lebih menyakiti orang lain lain. Sasuke, bisakah aku bertemu denganmu? Tou-san aku ingin bertemu denganmu sebelum aku benar-benar bertemu ibu. Hanabi terima kasih atas semuanya, aku memang kakak yang menyusahkan ya… Kalau aku pergi mungkin lebih baik sekarang."_

"Sa-Sasuke…"

Matanya menjadi berat dan kegelapan menguasi dirinya.

-0o0o0-

Keadaan di ruangan Hinata sangat menegangkan, para dokter sibuk mempersiapkan segala hal untuk pertolongan Hinata. Para pihak keluarga pun hanya diperbolehkan untuk menunggu di luar. Ayah Hinata langsung datang menuju rumah saakit tempat Hinata di rawat. Mereka terus menunggu sampai Tsunade keluar.

"Bagaimana keadaannya Tsunade." Tanya Hiashi.

"Buruk. Dia mengalami koma, sepertinya ini adalah kekuatan terakhirnya." Tsunade berkata dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Jangan coba menyatakan hal buruk Tsunade. Hinata harus sembuh, aku akan melakukan apapun." Hiashi tidak kuat menahan emosinya. Kehilangan orang yang ia sayang dengan cara yang sama untuk kedua kalinya membuatnya frustasi. "A-papun… Asal Hinata kembali sehat."

Akhirnya jatuh juga air mata Tsunade, "Aku juga bersedih Hiashi, tapi mengertilah kami bukan _Kami-sama._ "

"Tou-san… jangan sampai Hinata tahu tou-san seperti ini. Ia akan semakin terluka." Hanabi menenangkan ayahnya.

"Hanabi mungkin lebih baik pria itu di sini. Hinata sudah tidak sanggup lagi, menahan hidupnya dengan segala alat bantu. Ia sempat memanggil nama Sasuke."

Setiap orang bahkan penghuni kamar sebelah Hinata menangis. Mereka sangat menyayangi Hinata dan selalu mendengar segala cerita Hinata. Cerita yang hanya berisi Sasuke, Sasuke dan Sasuke. Semua orang sudah tahu wajah Sasuke, walau pria itu tidak pernah muncul. Hinata selalu bercerita sambil membanggakan wajah Sasuke pada setiap orang.

"Baiklah Tsunade-san."

-0o0o0-

Seiring dengan waktu yang terus berputar, menginjak-injak kenangan Sasuke bersama Hinata. Lelaki Uchiha itu tengah membuang segala hal yang berkaitan dengan Hinata. Hatinya terlalu lelah untuk bertahan diantara ketidak pastian.

"Aku harap semua tentangmu akan mati bersama kepergianmu." Wajah itu tersirat dengan kekecewaan dan amarah.

Naruto, Gaara dan Shikamaru selalu mencegah tindakan Sasuke. Takut jika sahabatnya itu akan menyesali perbuatannya. Tapi kini mereka juga sudah menyerah. Hampir satu tahun dua bulan mereka mencari tapi tak ada jawaban.

"Sasuke kau tak harus membuang segalanya. Aku sudah menemukan sedikit jejak Hinata." Ucap Shikamaru.

"Tidak ada yang harus dipertahankan. Dia memilih meninggalkanku tanpa alasan yang jelas, maka aku pun akan melupakannya." Sasuke berkata dengan tatapan kosong.

"Ino berkata Hinata ada di rumah sakit di Iwagakure." Tambah Shikamaru.

"Aku tidak peduli dengannya dan kurasa itu hanya isu seperti sebelum-sebelumnya. Mungkin dia tengah mendekati salah satu pria di rumah sakit itu. Lebih baik kita bersenang-senang. Go to club!" Ucap Sasuke dan berjalan mendahulu Gaara, Naruto dan Shikamaru.

"Aku sangat mengekhawatirkannya tebbayo." Ucap Naruto.

Saat mereka hendak pergi keluar gerbang kediaman Uchiha, seorang pelayan memanggil Sasuke.

"Sasuke-sama."

Alis Sasuke bertaut bingung melihat pelayan tersebut. "Ada apa?"

"Ada telepon untuk anda Sasuke-sama."

Sasuke semakin bingung, setahunya yang tahu telpon rumahnya hanya keluarga, sahabat dan… Hyuuga Hinata. Tapi tidak mungkin gadis itu menelpon pada malam-malam seperti ini.

"Siapa?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Hyuuga Hinata."

Deg… Semua tahu marga itu, itu marga yang sama dengan pacar Sasuke atau lebih tepatnya mantan Hinata.

"Aku tidak ingin bicara dengan siapapun dari keluarga Hyuuga." Terbersit kemarahan tapi ada sedikit kebahagiaan di wajah Sasuke. Namun amarahnya menutupi perasaan bahagia itu dan menggantinya dengan sakit.

"Dia berkata ini penting dan jika Sasuke-sama tidak mendengar maka Sasuke-sama akan menyesal." Pelayan itu menyatakan dengan wajah takut-takut.

"Sudah terima saja." Ucap Gaara.

"Mungkin ini kesempatan terakhirmu." Komentar Shikamaru.

' _Kenapa Shikamaru berkata seperti itu, apa ada yang disembunyikannya dari Sasuke._ ' Pikir Gaara.

"Suruh dia datang ke Host Club." Sasuke tidak mendengar lagi perkataan pelayan itu.

Jika sudah ada di club, Sasuke bisa sampai pagi di tempat itu sambil bercumbu dengan perempuan murahan di tempat itu. Tiga orang sahabatnya hanya menatap kasihan pada Sasuke, sifatnya berubah drastic semenjak Hinata pergi. Walau sudah mendapat teguran dari orang lain, Sasuke tetap tidak peduli.

"Dasar brengsek." Sebuah air minuman tumpah di wajah Sasuke.

Sasuke geram ketika melihat siapa yang telah menumpahkan minuman padanya, "Hanabi!"

"Apa hah! Dasar Uchiha kurang ajar. Beraninya kau selingkuh dibelakang nee-chan." Teriak Hanabi.

Sasuke tidak dapat menahan emosinya, ia melayangkan sebuah pukulan pada Hanabi.

"Jangan bermain kasar Sasuke." Ucap Naruto sambil menahan tangan Sasuke.

Hanabi membongkar tasnya dan mengambil sebuah amplop dan boneka. Ia sudah menangis melihat kenyataan hidup kakaknya. "Hiks… Aku tidak peduli jika kau selingkuh ketika nee-chan sudah mati. Kumohon untuk kali ini jangan menghianati nee-chan."

Sasuke seolah tidak peduli, "Dia memang sudah mati."

 **Plakk..**

Tamparan mendarat di wajah Sasuke.

"Ini makanya aku melarang kau berpacaran dengan nee-chan. Kau terlalu berengsek."

"Hinata yang telah meninggalkanku." Sasuke berucap dingin.

Hanabi mengusap air mata yang semakin turun membanjiri wajahnya, "Di-Dia tidak pernah meninggalkanmu Sasuke-nii. Dia selalu mengingatmu dan mencintaimu nii-chan. Dia sudah sampai pada batasnya. Hiks…" Hinata berusaha menarik napas di antara sesak dadanya, "Dokter telah menyerah menghadapi penyakit nee-chan, di saat terakhir sebelum nee-chan koma ia memanggil namamu, Sasuke-nii."

Semua mulai mengerti, semua mulai merasa sedih. Hanabi memberikan barang yang tadi di ambilnya. "Ini milik nee-chan dan aku yakin nee-chan ingin barang ini diserahkan pada Sasuke-nii. Jika sempat, datanglah ke Rumah Sakit di Iwagakure. Hanya sebentar saja…" Setelahnya Hanabi pergi.

"Kau tidak akan mendapatkan yang kau harapkan Hanabi." Teriak Sasuke marah.

"Sasuke! Berpikirlah dengan tenang!" Naruto memegang bahu Sasuke, "Jika itu memang benar, kau tidak seharusnya menyalahkan Hinata. Dia sudah berkorban banyak Sasuke."

"Cobalah untuk mengerti." Komentar Gaara.

"Ternyata memang benar yang dikatakan Ino." Cicit Shikamaru.

-o0o0o-

Sasuke ingin membuang kedua barang itu, tapi hatinya sangat ingin mengetahui segalanya. Tiba di dalam kamarnya, akhirnya Sasuke mendudukkan dirinya. Bayangannya kembali teringat segala kenangannya. Sebuah boneka yang bisa merekam pembicaraannya dan Hinata. Ini hadiah saat mereka bermain di game center saat kencan kedua mereka. Ditekannya tombol merah pada perut boneka itu.

" **Ha-Hallo… Apa ini sudah merekam Sasuke? –Hn- Oh… Hallo… Aku Hinata pacar Sasuke Uchiha. Ini adalah hadiah yang paling berkesan untukku dan akan aku berikan namanya Sota. Bolehkan Sasuke? Hn. Terima kasih Sasuke."**

Sasuke teringat dengan peristiwa itu, percakapan Hinata dan Sasuke ketika Sasuke mengajarkan Hinata merekam suara. Peristiwa saat ia harus bersusah payah mendapatkan hadiah itu dengan memenangkan salah satu permainan. Bukan tidak bisa membelinya tapi memang Hinata ingin Sasuke kesusahan. Hahaha… Sangat lucu jika mengingat Sasuke terus-terusan kalah dan pada akhirnya sang pemilik tokoh memberikannya dengan gratis. Sungguh ini sangat memalukan untuk klan Uchiha, tapi apapun demi senyum Hinata.

Kemudian terdengar lagi rekaman berikutnya.

" **Ini adalah kamarku Sota dan di sini banyak foto Sasuke dalam berbagai versi. Jangan beritahu dia ya… aku takut Sasuke marah. Kalau Sota ingin beritahu Sasuke nanti saja jika Hinata sudah tidak ada lagi."**

Deg… Jantung Sasuke berpacu cepat mendengar rekaman Hinata. Sasuke tidak akan marah jika Hinata mengoleksi fotonya tapi tidak dengan foto orang lain. Dia tidak akan pernah marah sedikitpun jika Hinata mengagumi dirinya. "Bodoh. Kau tahu aku tidak bisa marah padamu." Ucap Sasuke pada boneka itu, seolah boneka itu adalah Hinata.

" **Sota hari ini kakiku sulit untuk digerakkan, makanya aku batalkan kencan dengan Sasuke. Aku sebenarnya sangat sedih tapi sekarang tidak, Sota tahu kenapa? Ka… re… na… Sasuke menelponku dan menunggui aku hingga aku tertidur. Aku senang…"**

"Hinata aku sangat senang jika kau senang juga." Ucap Sasuke pada boneka itu lagi.

" **Hiks… Sota aku harus bagaimana jika aku pergi meninggalkan semuanya? Dokter bilang aku mengidam penyakit langkah, sama seperti ibuku. Hiks… Apa aku harus beritahu Sasuke?"**

Deg… kembali jantungnya berdetak kencang.

" **Sota… aku harus bagaimana? Dokter bilang aku harus rutin berobat dan segera pindah ke rumah sakit yang lebih lengkap fasilitasnya. Itu artinya aku harus meninggalkan Sasuke kan? Aku akan tetap bertahan untuk Sasuke, tou-san bilang aku berhak memilih."**

"Hinata…" Sasuke merasa Hinata terlalu memikirkan dirinya. Selalu saja membahas dirinya.

" **Kami-sama, maafkan aku telah berbohong padanya. Hiks… Aku takut dia terluka seperti dulu aku terluka ketika kaa-san pergi. Hiks… Aku sudah tahu pasti penyakitku akan membunuhku secara berlahan. Aku tidak ingin melihat Sasuke terluka, jadi aku memutuskan hubungan dengan Sasuke. Gomen Sasuke."**

Sungguh terasa sesak ketika mendengar rekaman suara Hinata yang menangis. Mengucapkan kata maaf. "Harusnya kau memberitahuku Hinata" Komentar Sasuke.

" **Sasuke aku bersyukur karena kau tidak melihatku yang lumpuh ini, awalnya aku menangis. Tapi sekarang aku tidak akan menangis lagi karena Hanabi sudah berjanji bahwa aku akan sembuh dan bertemu denganmu lagi."**

Sasuke hanya diam tidak bisa berkomentar apapun, dia hanya mendengar setiap ucapan yang keluar dari dalam rekaman boneka.

" **Sasuke aku rindu kamu."**

" **Sasuke aku mulai bisa berbaur dengan orang-orang di rumah sakit."**

" **Sasuke aku mulai memiliki teman di sini. Kau tahu banyak yang iri padaku karena aku memiliki pacar yang tampan. Hehehe… boleh aku tetap menganggapmu pacar?"**

" **Sasuke hari ini aku akan melakukan operasi kembali. Rasanya sakit sekali, tapi aku akan tetap bertahan untuk Sasuke."**

" **Sasuke sudah enam bulan lebih aku tidak melihatmu tapi aku selalu mendengar cerita tentangmu dari Ino. Hehehe… Jangan marah padanya ya, karena tidak memberitahumu tentang keadaanku. Aku sudah memaksanya untuk berjanji. Hanya mendengar kegiatanmu saja, aku sampai senang begini."**

" **Sasuke aku mulai kesulitan menggerakkan tanganku. Sepertinya aku tidak akan sembuh… Hiks. Sasuke…"**

" **Sasuke sudah setahun kita tidak bertemu dan hari ini aku melihat fotomu bersama perempuan lain. Apa aku sudah terlupakan dan tergantikan?"**

" **Sasuke kenapa kamu kembali masuk ke club malam lagi? Bukannya kau sudah berjanji padaku tidak akan masuk tempat itu lagi? Apa ini karena aku? Gomen Sasuke…"**

" **Sasuke kau tahu, salah satu temanku di rumah sakit telah pergi untuk selamanya. Apa aku akan seperti itu juga? Jika ya, aku ingin kau orang yang terakhir kulihat. Gomen Sasuke…"**

" **Sasuke bagaimana jika aku tidak bisa sembuh? Bagaimana jika janji Hanabi tidak bisa ditepati? Bagaimana jika aku sama sekali tidak pernah lagi melihatmu? Gomen Sasuke…"**

" **Sasuke ini sudah satu tahun satu bulan. Aku sangat merindukanmu. Kini aku menyesali keputusanku. Aku sangat bodoh bukan? Gomen Sasuke…"**

" **Sebelum aku melalui tahap operasi yang menyakitkan, aku merekam suaraku dulu. Jika aku tidak selamat, maka kau bisa mendengar suaraku. Hah… Sasuke aku menyesali keputusanku telah meninggalkanmu harusnya aku berterus terang. Kini aku tahu, tidak ada lagi janji kesembuhan untukku. Kau tahu aku merindukanmu, sangat merindukanmu. Saat kau memelukku, saat kau mengajakku kencan. Tapi dari semua aku menyukai bunga-bunga yang selalu kau berikan. Kau selalu tahu cara membuatku bahagia. Kami-sama memberiku kesempatan untuk bersamamu, tapi aku memilih jalan yang salah. A-ku rindu pa-damu…"**

" **Sasuke tanganku sudah tidak bisa digerakkan. Aku meminta tolong pada seseorang untuk menyalakan rekaman ini. Aku baru selesai pemeriksaan dan sekarang menunggu Hanabi di depan ruang dokter. Tapi kata Hanabi ini hanya kram saja, ayo kita coba dengar pembicaraan mereka secara diam-diam. Sasuke dengar juga ya… Maaf… Tidak ada penyembuhan untuk penyakit ini. Kita hanya bisa memperlambat kerusakannya saja Hanabi. Hiks… Hiks… Sa-Sasuke kau dengar aku akan pergi. Tak ada obat untukku… Kumohon aku ingin bersamamu di saat terakhirku.. Hiks.. Prakk…"**

Tidak ada lagi suara yang terdengar dari rekaman itu. Sungguh hati siapa yang tidak menangis mendengar ucapan itu. Perasaan siapa yang tahan jika orang yang disayangi harus menanggung semuanya sendiri, pasti tidak ada yang tak menangis. Begitu juga Sasuke, ia langsung pergi keluar pintu kamar.

"Naruto tolong segera pesan tiket untuk ke Iwagakure. Secepatnya."

"Baik."

Sasuke pun bergegas meninggalkan kediamannya.

-0o0o0-

Sasuke kini telah berada di depan sebuah rumah sakit besar. Ia berlari menuju meja resepsionis.

"Permisi…"

Seorang wanita melihat ke arah Sasuke dan sedikit berpikir, "Sasuke Uchiha?"

Sungguh ini membingungkan, bagaimana bisa orang ini tahu Sasuke. Jika ini Konoha mungkin masih dapat dimengerti tapi ini Iwagakure, tempat yang pertama kali ia injak.

"Ya." Jawab Sasuke.

"Astaga kau pacar Hinata ya?" Orang itu bersuara keras hingga menarik perhatian banyak orang dan mengerumuni Sasuke.

"Kau Sasuke Uchiha!?" Seorang nenek tua berteriak pada Sasuke, mendekatinya dan memukul-mukul Sasuke menggunakan tongkatnya. "Beraninya kau menyakiti hati Hinata yang baik seperti itu. Kau tahu dia sangat merindukanmu dan sekarang dia tidak sadarkan diri. Hiks… Dia sangat mencintaimu, kenapa kau berselingkuh?" Nenek itu menghentikan aksinya dan malah menangis.

"Gomen obaa-chan." Sasuke memeluk sang nenek, "Aku menyesal dan ingin menemuinya sekarang."

"Temuilah dia sekarang." Kata nenek itu.

Sasuke mulai memasuki kamar Hinata setelah mendapat persetujuan dokter dan pihak keluarga Hyuuga. Didapatinya tubuh Hinata yang sangat pucat, tidak seperti Hinatanya dulu. Pipi yang biasanya mengeluarkan rona merah kini hanya terlihat pucat.

Sasuke berjalan pelan dan menduduki kursi disamping tempat tidur Hinata. Tangan Sasuke menggenggam tangan Hinata yang dingin, tidak ada lagi kehangatan seperti dulu.

"Hinata…" Panggil Sasuke, kemudian mencium punggung tangan Hinata. "Aku membawa white rose untukmu. Kau kan selalu suka jika aku memberikannya padamu setiap kencan. Kau ingat Hime?" Sasuke kembali memanggil nama Hinata dengan nama kesayangannya.

Tidak ada respon.

"Kenapa kau menyembunyikan ini semua dariku Hime? Apa kau ingin membuatku merasa bersalah Hime?" Sasuke menitikkan air mata.

Hinata tidak dapat merespon, namun air matanya menetes. Cukup membingungkan memang.

"Sudah hampir seluruh ototnya tidak dapat bergerak lagi. Kejutan yang diterimanya secara tiba-tiba dan sulit diterima diterimanya membuat penyakitnya semakin cepat tersebar. Kini semuanya hanya menunggu keputusan yang maha kuasa." Ternyata Tsunade sejak tadi ada di sana, namun karena Sasuke lebih fokus pada Hinata hingga tidak memperhatikan orang lain di sekitarnya.

"Apa tidak ada yang bisa dilakukan? Apapun itu?" Nada suara Sasuke sangat berharap.

"Maaf, tidak ada yang dapat dilakukan Sasuke."

Sasuke tersenyum, betapa terkejutnya ia melihat hampir semua orang mengenalnya, "Apa Himeku bercerita banyak tentang jahatnya aku?" Sasuke tersenyum kecut.

Tsunade memegang bahu Sasuke, "Dia sangat mencintaimu."

"Hinata selalu menjadikanmu bintangnya." Hanabi masuk langsung ke kamar Hinata. "Bintang di dalam hatinya."

"Aku tahu. Oleh karena itu…" Sasuke mengambil sebuah kotak merah kecil dan saat dibuka Tsunade dan Hanabi bisa melihat sebuah cincin silver dengan ukiran bunga rose dan terdapat nama di dalam lingkaran cincinnya "Aku akan melamarmu Hime. Kau mendengarkannya bukan?"

Air mata itu semakin membanjiri wajah Hinata.

"Kumohon jangan menangis Hime." Sasuke menghapus air mata Hinata dan mengecup keningnya. "Jika itu adalah kecupan permulaan, maka…"

Sasuke memegang tangan kanan Hinata dan memasukkan cincin tadi ke dalam jari manis Hinata. "Ini adalah lanjutannya Hime."

"Aku mencintaimu Hime, oleh sebab itu bahagialah di sana." Ucap Sasuke dan mengecup bibir Hinata. "Ini adalah akhirnya Hime."

Ketika kecupan itu terlepas, terdengar kebisingan dari mesin-mesin yang membantu hidup Hinata. Semua tahu bahwa Hinata sudah menemui Kaa-sanya, menemui _Kami-sama._ Kesedihan sangat terasa di rumah sakit tersebut, kepergian Hinata jelas memberi pengaruh pada orang-orang yang mengenalnya.

-0o0o0-

Sasuke hanya bisa terduduk di samping makam Hinata. Penguburan sudah selesai namun ia lebih memilih untuk tetap berada di samping makam Hinata. Ia membuka sebuah surat yang belum sempat ia baca sebelumnya.

 **Sasuke jangan pernah menangisi kepergianku, ingat janjiku dulu padamu**

" **Aku akan selalu mencintaimu dan akan selalu bersamamu"**

 **Jadi kumohon bahagialah bersama orang lain.**

 **I LOVE YOU SASUKE-KUN**

Sasuke tersenyum membaca isi surat Hinata namun detik berikutnya ia meremas kertas tadi. Dan membuang kertas itu dan menginjak-injaknya.

"Jangan pernah memerintahku untuk bersama orang lain. Aku akan tetap memilihmu sampai kapanpun. Kau adalah orang yang sempurna untuk ku dan tidak ada yang bisa menggantikanmu Hime. I LOVE YOU HINATA-HIME."

.

.

 **THE END**

.

.

Gimana ceritaku? Mohon review ya…

Eh? Sekalian dech mau bilang, aku rencana mau buat sequelnya.

Apa ada yang merasa tertarik? Sequel tetap SH kok..

Review ya….


End file.
